


FeAr

by naboru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey ist krank, hat hohes Fieber und... es ist Nacht!</p>
            </blockquote>





	FeAr

**Titel:** FeAr  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh!  
 **Charaktere:** Joey, Kaiba  
[](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fanfic100_de**](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/)   **Prompt:** 074\. Dunkel  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** dark, angst  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

 **Kommentar:** Nicht viel... irgendwann zwischen 2 und 8 Uhr morgens runtergeschrieben mit ca. 40° Fieber, damit verbundenen Hallus...  
Ich weiß nicht... Es ist seltsam und ich hoffe, ich konnte das, was ich in etwa gefühlt hab rüberbringen...

 **FeAr**

Joey lag in seinem Bett. Er hatte sich einen dicken Pullover angezogen, eine lange Jogginghose und deckte sich noch mit zwei dicken Decken zu.  
Er war krank, hatte hohes Fieber und fror trotzdem.  
Den ganzen Tag über war es ihm eigentlich ganz gut gegangen, er ging auch sonst ab und zu krank in die Schule, doch jetzt, wo er im Bett lag, hatte er das Gefühl, dass es immer schlimmer wurde.  
Er konnte nicht richtig schlafen, seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Er dachte immer wieder dasselbe, doch ohne irgendetwas richtig fassen zu können. Er träumte nicht, so kam es ihm zumindest vor... Und mit der Zeit wurde das Rauschen in seinen Ohren immer lauter. Er wusste, dass es vermutlich das zirkulierende Blut war, das er hörte, und trotzdem empfand er es als sehr unheimlich und unangenehm.  
Doch das Rauschen war auch nicht das Einzige, was er wahrnahm. Ab und zu flüsterte ihm eine Stimme etwas zu, was jedoch nicht wirklich aus Worten zu bestehen schien, zumindest keine Worte, die er verstand... Auch das konnte er erklären. Es waren vermutlich Halluzinationen, die vom Fieber kamen, denn ab einer gewissen Temperatur spielten die Synapsen, die Nerven, verrückt, waren gereizt - ohne wirklich Signale zu empfangen, sendeten sie welche aus... Leiteten etwas weiter, das es gar nicht gab...  
Der Blonde fing an zu zittern, zog die Decke noch ein Stück höher, presste seine Augen zusammen und wusste doch, dass die Geräusche so nicht verschwinden würden.  
Er dachte an einige Horrorfilme. An Event Horizen, an „ES“... An Filme, in denen Halluzinationen vorkamen, die mit Absicht ausgelöst wurden und die Leute verrückt machen sollten.  
Das Zittern wurde stärker. Er wollte nicht an so etwas denken, zwang sich zu anderen Bildern, doch es brachte nichts... Immer mehr solcher absurden Sachen fielen ihm ein.  
Etwas knackte.  
Joey zuckte zusammen.  
Er hielt seinen Atmen an, schlug die Augen auf – wusste eigentlich, dass es sein Kleiderschrank war und sah sich dennoch um.  
In sein Zimmer schien der Mond, das matte Licht war durch seine weiße Gardine nur etwas gedämpft, ließ keine wirklichen Schatten zu, ließ ihn nur schwarze Dinge erkennen, die sich im Raum abhoben.  
Er hatte Angst die Augen zu schließen, tat es aber dennoch, kniff sie zu, dass es beinah schmerzte.  
Wieder waren seine Gedanken dort, wo er sie nicht haben wollte, machten ihm noch mehr Angst.  
Er hielt es nicht mehr aus.  
Mit einem Ruck richtete er sich auf und schaltete seine Nachttischlampe ein.  
Beinah panisch sah er sich um. Schluckte hart und schaute sogar unter sein Bett.  
Sein Atem ging stockend. Warum um alles in der Welt hatte er solche Angst?  
Das war ja schon peinlich, er hatte doch nur Fiber... Und schon verstärkte sich das Flüstern und das Rauschen.  
Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Er war doch kein kleines Kind mehr.  
Joey schnaubte verächtlich, wusste aber, dass er sich nur selbst etwas vor machte.  
Er löschte das Licht und legte sich wieder hin, zog die Decke ganz über seinen Kopf, verkrampfte seine Finger in dem Stoff.  
Das Rauschen wurde lauter.  
„Ruhe, verdammt!“, zischte er wütend, wusste, dass es nicht bringen würde.  
Es knackte wieder, erneut hielt er den Atem an, lauschte, zitterte.  
Er spürte etwas - wie eine Hand. Es kroch über sein Bein, wie Fingerspitzen, die ihn ärgern wollten.  
Joey verkrampfte seinen ganzen Körper, atmete stockend ein und aus, öffnete die Augen. Seine Atmung ging schnell, er hatte das Gefühl, sie fast sehen zu können.  
Ihm wurde schlecht.  
Mit einem unterdrücktem Schrei sprang er auf, schlug seine Decken zur Seite und tastete nach seiner Lampe.  
Er schaltete sie ein.  
Es wurde kurz hell, dann hörte man so etwas wie ein Zischen und es war wieder dunkel.  
Eine Zehntelsekunde starrte er ungläubig auf die Lampe. Eine Zehntelsekunde, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam.  
Wieder knackte es.  
Sein Puls beschleunigte sich.  
Panisch sprang er aus dem Bett, wollte zum Lichtschalter, achtete nicht auf den Fußboden und stolperte über seinen Rucksack.  
Er sank auf die Knie, rappelte sich wieder auf und schlug endlich auf den Schalter.  
Der Raum wurde hell.  
Joeys Blick schweifte schnell durch das Zimmer.  
Niemand war da, nur er.  
Er presste sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür, zitterte immer noch merklich.  
Er musste sich irgendwie ablenken.  
Er holte einmal tief Luft, drehte sich widerwillig um und öffnete die Tür. Er tapste durch den kleinen Flur ins Wohnzimmer, schaltete auch da sofort das Licht an und sah sich um.  
Niemand - nur er.  
Er seufzte, schalt sich in Gedanken ein Kleinkind und setzte sich auf sein Sofa.  
Das Rauschen und Flüstern wurde leiser, er nahm jetzt zum ersten Mal den Wind war, der draußen pfiff.  
Es war Herbst, diese Stürme waren normal, trotzdem beunruhigten sie den Blonden erneut.  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schaltete den Fernseher ein.  
Das Bild war schlecht. Wie so oft bei Sturm oder Gewitter. Er fand nur einen Sender, der ein klares Bild hatte. Es lief irgendeine Verkaufssendung, in der ein Wunderwaschmittel angepriesen wurde.  
Minutenlang starrte Joey auf den Bildschirm, ohne wirklich etwas aufzunehmen.  
Er war schon fast wieder entspannt, als auch dieser Sender immer unklarer wurde und schließlich nur noch schwarz-weißes Rauschen zeigte.  
Der Blonde schluckte, musste plötzlich an „The Ring“ denken und wollte hektisch den Fernseher ausschalten. Durch seine panischen Bewegungen ließ er jedoch die Fernbedienung fallen und sie sprang auseinander, die Batterien flogen raus und rollten unter das Sofa.  
Erneut begann sein Atem schneller zu werden.  
Er presste die Lippen zusammen, stand auf, stellte schnell den Fernseher ab und sprang wieder auf die Coach, blickte sich wieder um, entdeckte wieder niemanden.  
Es war niemand da, nur er.  
Wieder knackte etwas.  
Sein Herz begann zu rasen.  
Nach dem Knacken folgte eine unwirkliche Stille.  
Seine Augen blieben nicht ruhig, suchten weiterhin den Raum ab.  
Sie blieben am Fernseher hängen, genau wie seine Gedanken an dem Film „The Ring“ und sein inneres Auge an den Bildern, als das Mädchen aus dem Fernseher kroch.  
Das Zittern kam zurück, viel heftiger als zuvor.  
Er stand ruckartig auf, rannte in sein Schlafzimmer, ließ seinen Blick flüchtig den Raum absuchen.  
Erblickte aber erneut niemanden.  
Es war niemand da, nur er.  
Er griff nach einer Decke, rannte schnell zurück in das Wohnzimmer und warf sie über den Fernseher.  
Er atmete heftig ein und aus, erinnerte sich an die noch offene Schlafzimmertür und rannte zurück, schloss sie schnell und lief wieder zur Coach. Er setzte sich auf sie, zog die Beine an seinen Körper und starrte auf die Decke, die über dem Fernseher hing.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er sein Telefon.  
Ohne zu überlegen griff er danach und wählte Tristans Nummer.  
Es war ihm egal, ob der Brünette ihn für verrückt halten würde, er musste mit jemandem reden.  
Er musste lange warten, bis er endlich Tristans Stimme hörte.  
„Ja...?“, kam es von dem Brünetten gemurmelt und verschlafen.  
„Tris?“ Joey rief benahe den Namen.  
„Joey? Was ist denn? Verdammt, es ist fast halb 3!“  
„Tris, schön dich zu hören... Ich wollte nur mal... also... Wie geht es dir?“ Jetzt, da er mit irgendwem sprach, fühlte er sich gleich besser.  
„Man...“, seufzte Tristan am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Es ist echt spät, und wir haben morgen Schule... Warum willst du mitten in der Nacht wissen, wie es mir geht?“  
„Nur... nur so...“ Der Blonde konnte das Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht verstecken.  
„Joey...“, der Brünette klang besorgt, „ist alles Okay? Was ist den lo...“  
Tristans Stimme verstummte zeitgleich, wie das Licht im Wohnzimmer erlosch.  
Joey riss die Augen auf, begann zu frieren.  
„Tris?“, flüsterte der Blonde, klammerte sich dabei an den Hörer.  
„Hey... Tris...“  
Das Zittern wurde stärker.  
Er presste die Augen zusammen.  
„Hilfe...“, hauchte er ängstlich.  
Seine Lungen taten mittlerweile vom heftigen Atmen Weh, seine Augen brannten.  
Er würde gleich heulen.  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich wirklich einsam.  
Es war niemand hier, nur er.  
Er überwand sich die Augen zu öffnen.  
Schniefte einmal und starrte weiter auf die Decke.  
Dachte daran, das Sadako auch ohne Strom aus dem Fernseher kommen konnte und begann erneut sich zu schütteln.  
Er verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl, sah nur einmal auf, als ein Auto vor seiner Wohnung über die Straße fuhr und das Licht durch die kleinen Löcher in seinen Rollos ein seltsames Muster in den Raum warf, das die Wand abwanderte, bis es schließlich verschwand.  
Er traute sich kaum zu atmen, traute sich nicht, sich zu bewegen, saß einfach nur still da.  
Versuchte zwischen dem Rauschen und dem unklaren Flüstern andere, unbekannte Geräusche herauszufiltern und starrte immer nur auf den Fernseher, über den er seine Decke geworfen hatte.

Er saß lange da, wusste nicht WIE lange, und zuckte heftig zusammen, als es plötzlich klingelte.  
Er löste seinen Blick von dem verdeckten Fernseher, blickte sich im Raum um, stand jedoch nicht auf.  
Es klingelte erneut.  
Joey schluckte.  
Langsam richtete er sich auf. Ging durch den Raum, nahm im Vorbeigehen noch eine Schere in die Hand. Er hatte inzwischen keine Angst mehr, seine Gefühle waren nur betäubt... und doch rechnete er mit allem.  
Er drehte den Schlüssel um, es knackte, was Joey nach dieser scheinbar ewigen Stille entsetzlich laut vorkam.  
Als er die Tür öffnete, musste er blinzeln.  
Draußen war es hell, es war Tag, was er nicht mitbekommen hatte, da seine Rollos noch immer runtergelassen waren.  
„Was...“, murmelte der Blonde heiser.  
„Hallo!“, hörte er eine unfreundliche Stimme.  
Joey kniff die Augen zusammen, um wenigstens ein bisschen zu erkennen.  
„Hallo...“, grüßte er schließlich zurück, als er wusste, wer vor ihm stand. „Kaiba... was willst du hier?“  
Der Brünette seufzte ergeben. „Du warst nicht in der Schule und ich als Klassensprecher soll dir die Aufgaben vorbeibringen.“  
Joey nickte nur, seine Augen hatten sich an das Licht gewöhnt und er konnte den Älteren ansehen ohne zu blinzeln.  
„Okay...“  
„Du siehst schlecht aus...“  
„Ich hab schlecht geschlafen.“  
„Wohl eher gar nicht...“, meinte Kaiba skeptisch. „Aspirin ist gut gegen Fieber...“  
Der Blonde nickte wieder. „Ja... Danke...“  
Kaiba zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendwer muss dir ja die Sachen vorbeibringen.“  
„Nein... so meinte ich das nicht...“ Joey machte eine Pause. „Einfach nur ‚Danke’.“  
Einen Moment schwiegen beide.  
„Tja, okay... sieh zu, dass du gesund wirst.“ Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über Kaibas Gesicht. „Ist ziemlich langweilig ohne dich...“  
Auch Joey lächelte leicht. „Keine Angst, bald werd ich dich wieder nerven...“  
„Na dann... gute Besserung. Bis die Tage“, verabschiedete sich der Brünette.  
Joey nickte noch einmal. „Bis die Tage.“ Er wartete noch, bis Kaiba aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand und schloss dann die Tür.  
Als erstes zog Joey seine Rollos hoch und testete, ob der Strom wieder funktionierte. Er ging wieder.  
In den Nachrichten hörte er, dass in seinem und in noch zwei weiteren Vierteln der Strom wegen dem Sturm ausgefallen war...  
Joey schüttelte leicht den Kopf und belächelte sich selbst, wusste aber, dass er so eine Nacht nicht noch einmal erleben wollte.


End file.
